dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeterna Superi/Archive 4
RP Sure. Why don't we wait until after the game and then we can start a RP with them in the locker room or common room celebrating or commiserating the win or loss. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :So...Ravenclaw lost. Where would you like to start that RP? ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:43, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Week 6 It's Week 6, which means... classes are resuming. I understand there's been a dip in everyone's activity as of lately, but I really want to restore the order of activity around here. And a big part of that is the professors posting in their classes, so... could you please start posting with your professor(s) and getting classes going? It'd be much appreciated. Rp? Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to rp. I was thinking maybe Anne and Blair because their both 2nd years on the same quidditch team. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 20:59, March 5, 2018 (UTC) RP place? I really have no idea where your character would be since she's on maternity leave?? Karsci can be anywhere since he's a drifter, but I'd rather you pick the place because anywhere works for him. I just don't want to pick somewhere OOC for your character SURPRISE OKAY SO I found out that you RP as the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and Karsci applied to work there under the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad SO WE CAN RP THAT Because it's both our characters and we don't have to figure out all this other stuff~ IF you wanna do that, I just want my bby to have a job ;;-;; That's fine No big deal :) I just really wanted to rp and that was the first pair i noticed. We could do Texas and Anne since their both hufflepuffs and we can also do Sam and Texas because their both 3rd years. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 21:51, March 5, 2018 (UTC) RE: Chat Yeah??? Something about a back or whatever? re: i'm good with it, but honestly i'm ??? at where we are at this point in the storyline ft grace so i'd prefer if any talk of adopting doesn't come up in the rp itself :3 I'd love too! Sure thing! I just don't know where to find the UMR section you mentioned? Would you mind linking me...? Ahhhhhh thank you for linking me xD Sometimes I realize what the acronyms are after I ask haha. If you want to RP Alyss and Felicity I'm more than up to! :) Just wherever you think Alyss would be you can start an RP and @ me or Link me :) OKAY SO I'm making this new student character, Callum and I saw that you have a Professor who teaches at Hogwarts AND because of Callum's past and personality I was thinking that your teacher could notice concern and talk to him and like they become friends and stuff because Callum is from an abusive home and like she's a mom and all that. I know she might be on Maternity leave buuuutttttttttt ahhhhhh Callum So in the RP Alyss mentioned about getting the Aurors involved and all that. And so If that did happen would I make his parents so we could like RP them and the Aurors and stuff? Because like, it would be pretty sweet to get something this involved and have a lot of people in it :P I also have some ideas too so whenever you're on chat or if you want me to just message you with my ideas I can :3 RP Yeah, I have no issues with that but is Alyss teaching right now or did she step down for the rest of the year? Also since both babies are still so young I don't know that Elle would be coherent enough to do social engagements...so I'll see if your still up for it next Monday and we can do it then. :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:39, March 12, 2018 (UTC) re: gm I think I'll have Bond GM this time around, but you can do one of the matches the first round of next IC year? :) RP Hey just a reminder about our RP at Head of Hufflepuff's Office . I think we're about done, probably two or more replies :) Music is for everyone~ 03:01, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Hello! Hello, I saw that you wrote on my talk page and I wanted to thank you for welcoming me on the wiki. I'm actually still trying to understand how things work around here and how to edit stuff, but it would be awesome to RP with you. At the moment I only have a fourth year Slytherin, and I can't wait to use him... SuperEllen05 (talk) 03:39, March 15, 2018 (UTC) It would be awesome to RP with fourth year students, so it would be my pleasure to meet your Ravenclaw! Thank you for the opportunity! :) SuperEllen05 (talk) 04:30, March 15, 2018 (UTC) RP Yeah, let me know where! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:40, March 19, 2018 (UTC) I can be an idiot sometimes Okay most of the time xD I just wanted to apologise, It was a bad day and I had absolutely no right to message you completely out of the blue being so hostile (and so overdramatic, I mean seriously, have I always been that overdramatic?) Anyway, yeah sorry about that. Just So You Know I got back to the boat just fine - I’m assuming you know what I mean. RE Okay~ Deleted the page! �� Sure! Of course! I was thinking that maybe like, Alyss would have Callum maybe come over for dinner at their house or something? I'm not sure if Hogwarts is technically over or not, but a lot of people are acting and roleplaying like it is :| I mean if rping Alyss and Callum doesn't work we could always Rp a different pair! All my characters are listed on my profile :) Music is for everyone~ 04:52, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Ah yeah I get it :) Uhm I don't really know what characters I could use with your two child characters? I do have Felicity Blake and Kit Lich? I know Felicity has been wanting to adopt since she's 30 and single and like, wants something to fulfill her life? We could RP Felicity and Grace if you want? Music is for everyone~ 05:23, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Carkitt Market :) Music is for everyone~ 06:09, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Rp We should do a rp with Bella and Max. Oops sorry i hadnt noticed that she hadnt been sorted thanks for telling me! Kennediexoxo (talk) 04:49, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Nymph RP Yeah sure. I don't think he's supposed to be in the county yet, but maybe next week after the start-up RP for the exchange students? We'll be able to do it anywhere in Hogsmeade. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:47, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :I just found out he can be here so if we'd like to RP them somewhere in Hogsmeade we can. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:24, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Sure thing! Yeah I can hop on chat, I'm on rn if you're available? Or if you want to just chat through Owls <3 21:15, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Yaaaas I'm all set up and ready to RP whenever you are! You're welcome to post first in Ethan's Apartment <3 I'll post when I get out of class :) 14:37, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Chat Yeah! I’m on chat RN 01:29, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Angie and Mason Okay, I get that you're possibly upset that they're done... but... why the f*ck did you decide to write this sh*t? "If he looked closely, he would see faint bruises in the shapes of fingers, remnants from Mason, and Angie relaxed, trusting Ethan wholeheartedly." Mason would NEVER, and I do mean NEVER hit Angie. Delete that sh*t right now, to be honest Frost, it irritates me that you would just go and assume I wouldn't read it so you can go and write whatever you want about their relationship. Mason would never abuse a woman he's with. I don't care if it creates drama for Angie and Ethan, you didn't talk with me about that first and if you had, I would have said no. 23:44, April 8, 2018 (UTC)